There is a recognized need to increase the number of minority investigators active in health research. The University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus (UPR-MSC) has traditionally excelled in the areas of teaching and service, but has lagged behind in its clinical research efforts. Among the possible explanations for this imbalance are the limited opportunities for faculty development in clinical research. During this past funding period the RCRII-CRC program has contributed significantly to the development of faculty members and students, but there is still a need for a systematic and structured effort to develop clinical research skills. During this past funding period the RCRII-CRC program has contributed significantly to the development of faculty members and students, but there is still a need for a systematic and structured effort to develop clinical research skills. The long-range goal of this activity is to increase the number of highly competent and independent under-represented minority researchers involved in the area of clinical research. The specific objectives are: 1) to increase the number of qualified clinical faculty involved in clinical research at the UPR- medical Sciences campus; 2) to further enhance the productivity and potential of those already involved in clinical research; 3) to increase their capability of competing for extramural funding. We propose to accomplish these objectives by pursuing three specific aims: a) Specific aim 1: To provide opportunities for updating technical expertise and knowledge by continuing and expanding our "Clinical Research Workshop Program". Specific aim 2: To help in the acquisition of necessary skills by continuing support of our "Clinical Research Faculty Training Program". Specific aim 3. To facilitate the interaction between investigators of the Medical Sciences Campus and those of other institutions by continuing our "Visiting Faculty Program." The proposed activities will allow us to enhance specific areas of need and weaknesses that limit further development of clinical research. When the proposed activities are completed we expect to have a larger number of clinical investigators proficient in the methodological aspects of clinical research, with enhanced capabilities of grantsmanship and scientific writing, and with greater productivity.